In a conventional system, contact information for a collection of users may be stored in multiple individual databases. The information and updates may then need to be re-entered to be transmitted to other users and/or to smartphones, PDAs, and other similar devices of users. Similarly, call management and history may be handled with individual databases and spreadsheets, resulting in lost opportunities to track and report on call data.